The long-term goal of this project is to understand the role played by ADDLs (soluble AB oligomers) in the molecular etiology of Alzheimer's disease. We previously established that ADDLs are metastable neurotoxins that accumulate in Alzheimer's-affected brain. Though not yet proven, it is increasingly likely that this accumulation may cause AD's early memory loss. Recent findings from our laboratory suggest, moreover, that the neuronal impact of ADDLs could provide a unifying mechanism for major facets of AD pathology. We propose to investigate these important new links to AD pathology at the level of molecular mechanisms. When exposed to ADDLs, neurons manifest three major pathologies germane to AD: ROS generation, tau hyperphosphorylation and synapse degeneration. Our first aim is to determine how ADDLs initiate this neuronal damage and whether a common mechanism of initiation links all three pathologies. A strong clue to the mechanism is our finding that ADDLs attach to neurons as high-affinity synaptic ligands, a gain-of- function restricted to high-n oligomers. Our hypothesis is that ADDL attachment to synapses is the mechanistic starting point common to all AD neuronal pathology. Specific subaims include identifying the molecular nature of synaptic attachment and its role in initiating ADDL-induced pathologies. Our second aim is to determine the mechanism, triggered by ADDL binding that ultimately results in synaptic degeneration. This objective is of particular importance because of the correlation between synapse loss and Alzheimer's dementia. Synaptic aberrations induced by ADDLs include major down-regulation of NMDA receptors, appearance of immature synaptic spine morphology, and significant decrease in synaptic spine abundance. Preceding this damage is an excessive accumulation of Arc, a synaptic F-actin regulating protein whose proper transient expression is required for long-term memory formation. Our hypothesis is that excessive Arc accumulation, by disrupting F-actin, is an early instigating step in the mechanism responsible for molecular and structural deterioration of synaptic spines. This project addresses the need to comprehensively characterize AD-relevant pathological changes induced in neurons by ADDLs, to define the cellular and molecular mechanisms that underlie this pathology, and to identify the earliest events responsible for initiating pathogenic mechanisms. Anticipated results have the potential to provide a unifying mechanism for early AD pathology and memory loss. Successful completion of the project should identify new AD drug targets and provide mechanism-based assays for development of novel neuroprotective compounds useful for AD therapeutics. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]